Blunt
by GothChickSupremo
Summary: Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson and special guest star... Pot. Short Bensler crackfic set in season one. Rated M, for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

It was the night of the annual police gala and detectives Benson and Stabler couldn't be any less excited. They both had to spend a well deserved night off wearing uncomfortable clothes and listening to the most boring stories. Originally, they weren't required to attend, but at the very last minute Cragen told them that they all had better come, though he didn't exactly explain to them why. So here they were, Elliot Stabler driving his car in his sharp black tuxedo, and Olivia Benson sitting in the passenger's seat, wearing a fitted black cocktail tail dress. They both whined to each other the entire way there, and Elliot did a rather convincing impression of the Chief of Detectives relaying yet another one of his academy tales. When they finally arrived to the grand hall that the gala was held in every year, they sucked in deep breaths almost in unison and began making their way towards their assigned table, instantly spotting Fin and Munch. They had been sitting there for the past ten minutes, not interacting with as many people as they possibly could, though Cragen always introduced them to someone new. Stabler plopped down next to Fin, furrowing his eyebrows when he realized that Olivia was no where to be seen. He heard the two detectives starting to chuckle, and he snapped his head in their direction, raising an eyebrow at them.

"What's so funny?" Elliot gave each man a questioning look, but the amused expressions didn't leave either of their faces. It annoyed him that they kept staring at him like that and wouldn't tell him what the hell was going on.

"Your so protective of her, Stabler. Just relax, she went to the bar." Elliot rolled his eyes in response to Fin and he was about to make some snide remark, but was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Olivia, who had a glass of wine in her hand, and sat down in her designated spot next to him.

"Hey guys, sorry I sped off, I just needed to get some alcohol to survive another one of these parties." She muttered before taking a sip of the dark red liquid and setting it down in front of her.

"I feel ya Liv, I'm already on my second one." Fin grabbed his scotch off of the table and raised it towards Olivia, causing a smirk to appear on her face as he drank it. Elliot chuckled softly and he quickly grabed a glass of champagne from a passing server, taking a swig before placing it on the table.

"Oh, twelve o'clock, Cragen is bringing over the Chief of D's." When Elliot said that, Olivia couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips when she recalled his impression in the car. The three men look over at her, but only Elliot laughs along with her, leaving John and Fin to stare at them as if they had three heads.

"I see that everyone is having fun." The two detectives quickly stopped laughing when they heard Cragen's voice, and simply smiled. Olivia knew that the Chief of D's was staring at her, and he couldn't have made it any more obvious that he had a thing for her.

"Ah, yes, there's no place I'd rather be." Olivia lies, picking up her glass and downing the rest of her wine. Cragen glares at the three detectives when they exchanged amused glances.

"I see your still as sarcastic as ever Detective Benson." The Chief spoke with a smirk, and Olivia forced herself to smile at him before she grabbed her empty wine glass and stood from her seat at the table.

"Yes, yes I am. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me, I need more wine." And with that, she turned and made her way to the bar once more, sitting down on a stool and letting out a groan. She stiffened when she felt a hand on her shoulder, but when she saw that it was just Elliot, she relaxed a little more. He sat down next to Olivia, and ordered a scotch before he turned to face her.

"We've only been here for fifteen minutes and your already on your second glass." He stated with mild amusement on his face and she rested her head in her hands, planting her elbows on the bar counter. He could tell she was stressed, but after the case they just had, it would be hard not to be. She'd gotten pretty close with the victim, only to have the young girl yell and swear at her because they didn't have enough evidence to convict the man they all knew was the perp. It had taken a pretty huge tole on Olivia, but she was doing pretty well at covering it up. She lifted her head up and grabbed the glass off of the counter, taking a long sip before speaking.

"I just... I really don't want to be here El. I'd rather be at home drinking my shitty wine than here drinking this... Well this stuff is actually amazing but, that's not the point." She muttered before taking another sip, and looking over at her partner, who was staring at her with a mischievous expression on his face. Olivia raised an eyebrow at him and tilted her head slightly. He took that as a sign for him to tell her what he was thinking about.

"I just remembered that, a few years ago, my old partner and I got a little crazy one night and may or may not have gotten a few blunts... I hid one in my car so that Kathy or the kids wouldn't find it, but I never had a chance to use it..." His voice trailed off, and he noticed how her beautiful brown eyes widened, and she slowly set her glass down, pushing her fingers through her dark hair.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" He shrugged as he nursed his scotch, and tapped his fingers against the counter. Olivia stared at him with a look of bewilderment on her face, finding it hard to believe that he, _Elliot Stabler,_ just suggested they go smoke weed. She thought for a moment as she stared at her wine, weighing her options here. _I can stay at this god awful party and probably get wasted, which would just make me look like an idiot in front of a bunch of people I would definitely have to see again... Or I can ditch this party and get high with my best friend..._

"Let's go." Olivia said abruptly, finishing her wine before she stood. Elliot was a little stunned that she actually agreed, but he wasn't one to question her, so he followed suit. They made sure to avoid being seen by anyone at their table and once they were finally outside they practically sprinted back to his car, jumping inside. He pointed to the glove department in front of Olivia, and she quickly opened it, digging through the papers and CDs he had shoved inside of the small space.

"When you said hid, you really weren't kidding." He laughed as he watched her dig through everything until she finally pulled out the white rolled up paper. She then grabbed a lighter out of the compartment before closing it, and she looked over at Elliot, who nodded his reassurance. They both decided that it would be a pretty stupid idea to get high outside of a building filled with cops, so Elliot pulled out of the parking lot, and they kept driving until they got to the perfect place. They had simply driven until they were outside of the city, and Elliot pulled the car over on the side of the lifeless highway. They both quickly got out of the car, and climbed on to the hood, resting their backs against the wind shield. Olivia handed Elliot the blunt, and he chuckled before putting it to his lips, and leaning towards her so she could light it. She held up the small lighter, but lingered in front of him for a few seconds before lighting it, both of them staring into each other's eyes. She smiled before rolling her thumb over the metal wheel, causing a bright flame to appear in between them and she held it in front of the blunt. Once it was glowing red, she turned the lighter off, and pulled back slightly, watching as he drew in the smoke. He then handed it to Olivia, and she did the same, crossing her eyes as she drew in the smoke. Elliot burst out laughing, and she did the same when she lowered the blunt from her lips. They continued taking turns until the blunt was halfway through, and Elliot put it out, deciding to save the other half for another time. Olivia laid her head in Elliot's lap, humming as he brushed his fingers through her dark brown hair, both of them staring up a the full silver moon glowing in the sky.

"El..." He looked down at Olivia when he heard her soft voice, and he blinked a few times. Her eyes slowly shifted to stare into his, and a lazy smile appeared on her face, causing one to appear on Elliot's as well.

"I'm glad we did this... I feel _amazing_." She put emphasis on the last word, and raised her hands up to him, putting them on the back of his neck. She slowly pulled herself up, and shifted so that she was sitting on his lap, and they were looking directly into each other's eyes. He put his hands on her waist, and pressed his forehead against hers, holding her as close to him as possible.

"I'm glad too... I never thought that the great Olivia Benson would smoke pot." They both chuckled, and she rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. Elliot wrapped an arm around her waist, and moved his other hand farther up her back, rubbing it gently.

"I haven't had any since I was... Hm... I don't wanna talk anymore." She caught him off guard when she lifted her head up, and pressed her lips against his, bringing her hands to the sides of his head. He wasn't even thinking about the fact that he was married, or that this was the stupidest thing they could possibly do. He didn't give a damn, and that was _mostly_ because he was high off his ass at the moment, but also because he had always felt something for Olivia. He allowed her tongue to enter his mouth, and she allowed him to do the same thing. She placed her legs on either side of his own so that they could get even closer, if that was at all possible, and they tangled their arms around each other, their kiss only getting more passionate by the second. But their perfect moment was ruined by the shrill ring of Olivia's phone. They tried their best to ignore it, but after three rings it got extremely annoying and Elliot pulled away, grabbing it out of her bag that had been laying next to them on the car hood. They pulled away from each other and he pressed answer, placing a finger over his lips as a sign that she should stay quiet. She nodded to him, copying the gesture as she watched Elliot hold her phone up to his ear, clearing his throat.

"Benson." He attempted to mock her voice, but it sounded more like a preppy teenagers voice than Olivia's, causing her to clamp her hands over her mouth to muffle her laughter. Elliot pressed his lips tightly together to hold his laughter in, and it only built up more when he heard Cragen's voice on the other line.

"Stabler, where the hell are you two?" The man sounded furious and he made his eyes dramatically wide as he looked at Olivia, raising his free hand in the air and shaking it. She laughed as she pressed her head against his chest, burying her face into the soft fabric of his shirt. He rested his free hand on her back before answering their Captain.

"We decided we needed to get some... Fresh air..." He squeezed his eyes shut as he continued to contain his laughter and he heard Olivia scoff, shaking her head against his chest.

"Well get your asses back here or I swear to god I will personally hunt you two down." Elliot could have sworn he heard Cragen growl on the other end and he couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face.

"Sir yes sir!" Elliot shouted in a cheerful tone before hanging up the phone and placing it back inside of Olivia's purse. She sat up and stared into his eyes, starting to pout.

"Do we _have_ to go back?" She whined like a five year old and he brushed his fingers through her hair, kissing her forehead softly. She took that as a yes and groaned before climbing off of him and grabbing her purse. Elliot rolled off of the car and he heard Olivia burst out laughing when he hit the ground. He to laughed when he felt her grab his hands and start pulling him off of the ground.

"You could help." She grunted as she continued to try to pull him up and he pulled his legs underneath him, slowly standing up. They both climbed into the car and he started the engine, pulling the car back on to the road. Elliot turned the radio on, and both of them sang along to practically every single son that came on, even though they didn't quite know the words to all of them. They both laughed at the various words they used to replace the ones they didn't know and they did this all the way back to the gala. Elliot turned the car off, but neither of them moved one bit. They just sat in there for a few long minutes and stared at the elegant building in which the gala was being held. They both knew that they would probably get into a shit load of trouble, but neither of them cared. This was by far the best night of their lives and they wouldn't let it be ruined because _Captain Cranky,_ which is what they had recently dubbed him, was a Debby downer.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they were both out of the car, they linked arms to ensure that neither of them would fall over and began walking towards the building, their fumbled steps in sync. They pushed the doors open and a few people gave them questioning looks as they moved through the crowd, making their way back to their table. Fin and Munch were the first at the table to spot them and Fin could tell simply from the way the two of them looked that something was up. He slowly shook his head as he began to laugh and Munch soon joined in when both of them noticed the looks on their faces. Cragen glanced at the two men and followed their gaze to the source of their amusement, his eyes instantly narrowing at the sight. Two of his finest detectives were approaching them with their arms linked and randomly laughing every few seconds. Once they were at the table, he could smell the pot on them and he grit his teeth as he stepped closer. Olivia pushed her hair out of her face and looked up at the Captain, giving him a small smile as she leaned against Elliot. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, both of them slowly swaying to nonexistent music.

"Have you two lost your minds?!" He hissed at them, grabbing both of their arms and making them sit down so that would stay still. Olivia folded her arms on the table, and rested her head on top of them, her eyes half closed. Elliot planted his elbow next to her, and placed his chin in his hand, letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Looks like we're in trouble, _again_." He muttered and Olivia smirked as she started twirling her hair lazily. Cragen simply stared at both of them and then turned to Fin and Munch, who were also watching them. The only difference was that they thought this was hilarious, while Cragen thought this was the worst possible thing that's ever happened to him. Before he could say anything else to the two grown ups that had managed turned into teenagers after only one hour, he was interrupted by the screeching of a microphone. Both Olivia and Elliot flung their hands up to their ears, earning an eye roll from their Captain as he sat down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would first like to thank you all for coming tonight. It warms my heart to see that some people are still willing to spare a night off to celebrate with me..." Olivia scoffs as she lifts her head up and Elliot does the same, earning both of them a scowl from their Captain, who was more like a father to them at the moment. "I would first like to take a moment of silence to honor all of the brothers and sisters we have lost in the line of duty..." The room is suddenly completely silent, and Olivia looks over at Elliot. She could see that he was about to burst into one of his random laughing fits and even though she was still high as a kite, she knew that Cragen would kick their asses if they made a sound. Olivia did the first thing that came to mind and placed her hand over his mouth just as he started to laugh, silencing him immediately. After about forty seconds passed, the man finally spoke again.

"Thank you everyone. Now I would like to present a very special award to a very special unit. This unit has the highest percentage of cases closed this year..." He paused as he scanned the crowd, and everyone had been practically sitting on the edge of their seats, save for Benson and Stabler.

"It's _obviously_ us. He gave it away when he said special ten million times." Olivia muttered as she grabbed the champagne glass she didn't even realize was in front of her, but Cragen quickly put his hand over the top before she could put it to her lips. She sneered at him, but allowed him to slowly pry it from her hands and set it out of her reach.

"Congratulations to.. the Special Victims Unit! With a staggering ninety two percent!" The crowd began to applaud them and Cragen took in a shaky breath, looking over at the two detectives that were slowly standing up from their seats. He didn't know how this was going to go over, but he did know that something bad would happen if he let these two on stage. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have enough time to stop them, because next thing he knew they were following Fin and Munch through the crowd. Elliot dramatically raised his hands towards a few people and Olivia held on to his arm, both of them nearly falling a few times. Once all five of them were on the stage, Elliot grabbed the microphone while Fin and Munch took the award, both of them holding one side. Olivia stayed attached to Elliot's arm while Cragen stood off to the side, not wanting to be associated with them at the moment. Elliot tapped the microphone a few times before clearing his throat.

"Alright, first I would like to thank my mother because... Well because that's what everyone does, am I right? Oh and my dad to, duh..." A number of people in the audience were amused at how Elliot was treating this like the Academy Awards, but most of them just thought it was for show. "Uh, then of course my squad, love you guys!" He pointed to the three men behind him and then made what appeared to be a thinking face, before his eyes lit up. "Oh, I would also like to thank my wife Kathy, and my kids and..." He looked over at Olivia and she looked up at him, tilting her head.

"And my partner... The beautiful Olivia Benson." And the next thing he did caused the entire room to gasp, except for Munch and Fin who practically fell to the floor laughing. Elliot pulled Olivia towards him and their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss. Cragen's face turned red with anger and he rushed towards them, yanking them away from each other.

"I can't believe you two, I apologize everyone." And with that, he pulled the two detectives off of the stage and made a beeline for the door dragging the both of them along. He finally made it outside, where he released them and stared at both detectives with a look of pure rage. Olivia leaned against the wall, pushing her fingers through her hair as she tried to take in what just happened. Elliot avoided making eye contact with Cragen, because he knew that he screwed up in there. He must have looked like a total douche bag, thanking his wife and then making out with his partner. _Such an idiot._

"Honestly, I don't want to speak to either of you right now, because I really don't want to rip your heads off. So, if you know what's good for you, haul your asses home and get some sleep, because your gonna need it with the day you two have waiting for you." Elliot nods before he steps towards Olivia, allowing her to grab his arm so that they could walk to the car. Cragen watched as they got into the car and he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in, starting to shake his head. He felt like such a parent right now. He wasn't really all that angry with them anymore, no, he was more disappointed. Once Elliot started the car, he pulled out of the parking lot, and began making his way towards Olivia's apartment.

They decided that it would be a good idea for him to stay with her tonight, so that he wouldn't have to go home to his wife and explain to her why he was acting like a complete dumbass. Neither of them had realized how big of a mistake him staying with her could be. But then again, maybe it wasn't that big of a mistake after all. Elliot held Olivia close to him and their lips pressed together, both of their tongues sliding into each other's mouths. The kiss they were sharing now was a lot like the one they had exchanged on the car or on the stage, except this time there was not chance of them being interrupted. They both fell to the couch and he was laying on top of her, slowly beginning to unzip her dress as she fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. Once they both had been stripped down to their underwear, Elliot's hands began to wander around her body and Olivia moaned into his mouth, her fingers grasping his short cropped hair. The effect that the weed had on them had worn off a little bit at that point, but they didn't need it at that point. They were high off of something much different... _Each other._ He pressed himself against her, his large hands gripping her waist, causing her to whimper against his lips. And that was the last thing either of them remembered before they were holding each other tightly on the couch, slowly drifting off into a sleep that was almost as blissful as the... _things..._ They had done before it.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia felt like complete... shit. Her eyes were just barely open and her head was throbbing with a dull pain, which could only mean she had a hangover. She hadn't budged since she woke up five minutes ago and she was still practically asleep, completely unaware of the couch's second occupant. It was only when she shifted that she felt the body of a naked man pressed against her, causing her to leap off of the couch and spin around. Her tired brown eyes instantly got wide when she realized who the man was and suddenly she felt a thousand times worse.

"Elliot..." Her voice was just above a whisper as she stepped a little closer, reaching a hand towards him as if she had to make sure he was really there, laying naked on her couch. His eyes fluttered open and for a moment he looked completely serene... Until he realized where he was. He shot up into a sitting position and they both stared at each other with looks of bewilderment on their faces.

"Olivia... Did we...?" She started nodding before she remembered that she too had nothing on and she quickly turned her back to him and grabbed her clothes off of the ground. Then, without a word, she bolted out of the living room and went straight to her bedroom. Elliot was practically glued to his seat with his eyes still staring at the spot where his partner had just been standing. _His partner._ He rubbed his face with his hands as he finally stood from his seat and began putting his clothing back on, trying his best to piece together events of the previous night. He had just picked his jacket up when he heard a crashing sound come from Olivia's bedroom causing him to jump a little bit before hurrying to the door.

"Liv?" He gently knocked on the door and got worried when she didn't respond. He slowly pushed the door open and saw her sitting on the bed, wearing a pair of yoga pants and a sweatshirt. He scanned the room as he slowly stepped inside and he spotted the source of the noise, spotting a couple of books scattered on the floor. He figured she had knocked them over on accident while trying to calm herself down, but from the way she looked, it clearly hadn't worked. She lifted her head up to look at him and he could see the inevitable guilt scrawled across her face.

"I can't believe this... How could I be so stupid?" Her voice was just above a whisper as she began to scold herself and he knew that she was going to take all of the blame. He sat down next to her and put his arms around her, hugging her tightly in an effort to comfort her.

"Olivia don't do this to yourself... I shouldn't have told you about the blunt, none of this would have happened if... It's my fault." She closed her eyes as she rested her head against his chest.

"What have we done..." She whispered into the fabric of his shirt and suddenly tears began to form in her eyes as she started to list everything that would happen to them if this got out. They could loose their jobs, or one of them could be sent to another unit and Kathy would probably leave Elliot, then of course both of their reputations would probably be tarnished and... Now she was crying. Elliot hadn't realized until he felt her body trembling and he started rubbing small circles on her back, running the fingers of his other hand through her hair.

"Liv... Liv it's gonna to be okay..." She began shaking her head as she pulled away from him and stood from her bed, starting to pace the floor of her bedroom.

"No Elliot... It's not going to be _OK._ Somehow, someone is going to find out what we've done and I don't know about you, but this job is the only fucking thing I have." She pushed her fingers through her hair before turning to look at Elliot, who had been watching her closely. He then stood and stepped towards her, but when she took a step back he knew that she was beyond pissed.

"Get out." She spat at him, her brown eyes narrowed as she stared directly into the blue pools before her. He was hurt by those two vicious words but he did his best to hide it, tearing his eyes away from hers as he began making his way out of her home. Olivia's face softened when she was sure he was gone and she crawled back on to her bed, staring up at the ceiling as she tried to figure out how she would fix this. She realized that they would have to go to work today and she could only imagine how humiliating it was going to be after the things they did last night. They made out in front of the entire NYPD for gods sake. Olivia groaned as she pushed herself out of bed and changed into a more work appropriate outfit before fixing her hair and makeup. She stared at herself in the mirror and she couldn't help but glare, suddenly directing all of her anger at herself.

"Stupid." She muttered to herself before exiting her bathroom and hurrying out her apartment, ready to start the agonizing day she had ahead of her. Next thing she knows she's in the Manhattan Special Victims squad room and all eyes were on her as she lowered herself into her chair, planting her elbows on the desk and resting her face in her hands.

"Liv..." She didn't bother looking up when she heard Fin's voice, due to the fact that she was to ashamed to look anyone in the eye at the moment. He rested a gentle hand on her shoulder and took in a deep breath. Of course he found last night amusing, but he knew that she would be upset about it and he hated seeing her like this. He was about to speak again when Elliot appeared in the squad room, quickly walking past both of them and setting his things down on his desk. It had only been a few seconds when Cragen's office door swung open and his voice rang throughout the bullpen.

"Benson, Stabler, my office!" Olivia slowly stood and looked over at Fin, who gave her a small smile and nodded to her. She nodded back before making her way towards her Captain's office with Elliot following behind. Once they were inside he shut the door, both detectives bracing themselves for the lecture they were about to receive.

"So, who wants to tell me what the hell happened last night?" He looked at either detective with his eyebrows raised, waiting rather impatiently for an answer. Olivia being... Olivia, was to humiliated to speak to her captain, so Elliot decided to speak up.

"I was bored at the gala so I suggested that we leave and... Go to a bar..." Olivia closed her eyes when she heard the lie and sucked in a deep breath. Elliot glanced over at her before returning his gaze to the Captain.

"It was a stupid mistake but... If your gonna fire or transfer anyone, let it be me. This whole thing was my fault." Olivia's head shot up and she had a look of protest on her face, but before she could speak Cragen raised a hand.

"Look. You are two of my best detectives, so no one here is getting fired or transferred but I swear to god if anything like this happens again, I will personally kick both of your asses. Now go." They both stared at the older man with equally stunned expressions on their faces, both of them clearly trying to grasp what just happened. Cragen had gone back to his paperwork, but when he realized that the two detectives were still staring at him he gave them each an annoyed look. " _Go._ " He spoke to them slowly and they both gave him a small nod, muttering a thank you as they made their way out of his office and back to their desks.

"Last night never happened..." Olivia whispered to him once they were both seated and he looked over at her, a small smirk on his face as he nodded.

"I have no idea what your talking about, Benson." His voice was dripping with sarcasm and it caused a smirk similar to his own to appear on her face. Neither of them ever talked about that night again, nor did anyone else for that matter. But in the back of their minds they would think... Sometimes they would even allow themselves to dream about what would happen if they ever had a repeat of that night. But eventually it got to the point where dreaming just wasn't enough for either one, and they both remembered on one cold December night that...

There was still another half of a blunt to be smoked.

- _ **FIN**_ _-_

 **Okay, I know that in real life Olivia and Elliot would've probably gotten fired BUT this story deserved a happy ending so that's what I gave it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited, I hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
